legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nibbler
Nibbler is a member of a proud and ancient race called Nibblonians. He was born during early BC, he is old and wise, and has high status in his species's world. He is the first character apart from Bender to hail from the Futurama Universe Personality While on the surface he pretends to be a dumb pet. Nibbler has a high IQ and has a lot of sophistaction intelligent and sophisticated. Nibbler long for intelligent conversation and approval in this new world of his. Physical Appearance Nibbler unlike others characters possesses three eyes, with his third eye being on the top of his head as a a kind of a hair .He is knee-tall compared to the kids and adults, and is mostly covered in dark fur. He often wears a red cape, small yellow shoes and baby diapers. But dresses more formally around other members of his race in a blueish nibbolian uniform. He may look adorable, but looks only go so far as he is a pretty dangerous and smart character Appearances The Great Time Travel Adventure: He debutted here in the 50s part, where he encounters young heroine Lizbeth and helps her escape Area 51. Nibbler becomes a member of the team after they all get back and serves against Marceline's Dad and the group Eventually he reveals his real reason of being here, He knows about the prophecy regarding Marceline's Dad and knows Lizbeth is the chosen one. He tells her that he is here to guide her to her destiny against the Lord of Evil. It also confirmed that he will stay with the team and become Lizbeth's pet and a loyal companion for her. Nibbler manages to escape the cell for a slight while and reveals that he went back for some stuff needed to destroy the portal to the afterlife that everyone is going into Allies: The Planet Express Crew, Lizbeth, Dib, Gosalyn, Heloise, Bubbles, Milo, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen,Django, Finn, Ice King, King Julian, Noob, Hans, Smoke, Pinky, Brain, Darkwing, Launchpad, Carl,Axel, Agent 9, Peep, Emperor X, Luciaus, Dr.Doof, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Oscar and other Nibbolians Enemies: Marceline's Dad, Joker, Tarus Bulba, Alternate Doof, Eggman Nega, No Heart, Professor Katz, The Scammer Aliens Trivia Nibbler when he becomes Lizbeth's pet will serve to her what Spike serves to Twilight Sparkle He shares the same voice as Megatron from Transformers Prime He is the 2nd Futurama Character to join the heroes and the 2nd to join the team and stay The Reason he choose to go with Leela is because she is Lizbeth's granddaughter and thus he can make his master happy He is one of the oldest characters in the multiuniverse The Reason he joined the team was to find the person who can beat Marceline's Dad as he foresaw it. Nibbler seems to have effect on chosen ones twice. Once with Fry and the second time with Lizbeth Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Future Category:Non Human Category:Main Characters Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Futurama Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters who Debutted in The Great Time Travel Adventure